Chocolate Balls
by aruki
Summary: After three years, four friends were reconciled, and lovers became of two of them over one fateful night. [shounen-ai: Killua/Kurapika]


** Author's notes: ** I don't own any of the characters here. They are of Yoshihiro Togashi-sama's. This is shounen-ai (slight), and the pairing's Killua X Kurapika. Warning! It's a bit OOC... forgive me.... anyway, I'm just a beginner in terms of these things...

** Chocolate Balls**

It was a fine day. The group went to the park to relax. All day long, all they did was talk, talk and talk. It was already dark when they were through.

It was like reunion of bestfriends. They have parted for three years and bumped at each other at a certain store in Pandora. All of them changed, that was for sure.

Gon, once a 12-year-old kid, is now 15, and reached Leorio's shoulder. He still have the same hair-do though, but he never brought his fishing rod with him anymore.

Killua, also 15 and stands at the same height as Gon. He did something with his hair which could be easily spotted-- he had highlights. And for this, he is described--no other word for it-- cool.

Kurapika is the one who changed a lot. His hair is shoulder-length, his earrings are much exquisite, for it has the design of-- chains. ("It seems he made those himself," Leorio thought.) His height did change. He reached Leorio's neck instead of his shoulder. His attire definitely changed. Casual clothes instead of skirts...^^; (This made him really gorgeous...^o^ )

Leorio, also changed. For a start, he doesn't wear formal clothes, but the casual ones...more like a doctor at home. He still have that hair, that height, and those characteristics and personalities.

He resides in Pandora and just took this time as his day-off. He was known in Pandora because of being a doctor who doesn't charge his patients-- poor patients; he travels from town to town to cure sicknesses of the poor people in the rural places.

While they were in the park, his friends would greet him and ask, "Hey doctor! Is that your girlfriend? Could you introduce me to her?" Every now and then, whenever they came, incidentally, their statements were uttered when Leorio drank soda, resulting to be spat. "Baka! He's a guy! Not a girl!" he'd say. His friends would then look at Kurapika's chest, laugh and just walk away.

Leorio suggested they'd better sleep in his apartment since he resides in Pandora and his room mates aren't at home at that time. They all agreed and thought they could do more talking there.

They then went to his place and made themselves at home. While Leorio went to get drinks in the kitchen, Kurapika asked Gon, "Gon, did you already find your father?"

"No, I'm still looking for him. How about you? Have you returned the eyes of your troops?"

"No. Actually, I'm still travelling to find those eyes. I just stopped by here because there were rumors that the one that owns the largest company here in Pandora, named Osugardo, owns a pair of fiery-red eyes."

"I see." Gon said.

Leorio returned, holding 4 cans of soda. He asked, "How about you, Killua? What were you doing all these years?"

"Hoe? Nani?" Killua asked. He was suddenly snapped back to reality for he seemed to be thinking of something else.

Leorio sat down the couch beside Kurapika, opposite Killua, who is beside Gon.

Kurapika was somehow imersed in the conversation with Gon, so he didn't realize Killua looking at him.

"I was asking what you've been doing these past 3 years." Leorio repeated.

"Uh, last year, I stayed with Gon, up to now, trying to find his dad." Killua said, taking his eyes off Kurapika, who looked back at him.

"And the year before that, he visits sometimes in Kujira Island, but after a few days, he'd return to Kukuuruu Mountain in Padokia." Gon explained.

"I see. Hey, Kurapika! Since when did you start wearing /_these/ _kinds of clothes?" Leorio teased him, showing a slight smile.

He beamed back. "Uh...just about a year ago. I think it would add to the curiosity of the people when they see me in my old clothes. For instance, whenever I encounter some people who use Nen during my search, I get information from them after I fight them. With those clothes, they might give information about me and thugs would tend to track me down and get my Hunter's liscence." he explained.

"Soo desu ne...(meaning: that's right)" Leorio said. He looked away when he said, "But your 'trademark' are your chains and your hair.... They could still track you down..." he trailed off.

"What did you say?!" Kurapika exclaimed dangerously.

"N-nothing... heh-heh," he laughed nervously as he scratched his head.

"Matte, do you think Kumo(Spider) would come back?" Gon asked, his determination, as Kurapika sensed, increasing.

"I don't know. But, if ever they will, I'll fight them and finish them off." Kurapika said.

They continued to talk, asking things such as,"Gon, do you already have a girlfriend?" Then asking another, "Kurapika! When would _you_ have a _girlfriend_?!" Asking another, "Leorio, how old are you?!?!?" Then shouting over the riot, "*CHOTTO MATTE, MINNA!!!!!" Then....

"Blimey, I'm tired. We better sleep, you know? Why don't we continue this tomorrow? By the way," Leorio said as he saw the look on their faces, "There are only two rooms. The other one's used by my roommates, only a single bed, there's a bathroom, and all. Oh, by the way, Gon, you could sleep in my room because I'd like to ask something about..." Leorio trailed off as he edged Gon into his room. Killua knew he'd ask about Mito-san, Gon's aunt.

There was a few moments of silence as the two of them stood on their spot, looking at Leorio's door.

"I guess we have to be roommates, ne?" Kurapika broke the silence.

"Yeah, I guess so," he looked away, even though he continued to talk to him, "Uh, Kurapika, I.. I misbehave when I sleep... up to now..." Killua said, rather embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, there's something I'd like to ask, anyway. So if it's okay..." he trailed off as Killua entered the room and called, "Come on!"

Kurapika followed suit and closed the door behind him. He sat on the bed, while Killua sat on the floor. Then he asked, "So, how're your family?"

"Oh, them...they still continue that business. I don't know if that fat pig does, though. He's very interested in computers and electronics that he don't even have the time to go out and exercise!" He paused for a while and sensed that Kurapika would ask something about his sister. "About Kalluto," he said at the same time Kurapika said, "How about your sister?" They paused, then...

"You speak up," they said at the same time. Pause, then...

"Go on," they both said at the same time again then, a moment of silence. After a couple of minutes or so, laughter rang inside the room.

It took sometime, then it died out.

"So, about my sister," Killua started, still beaming, "she's still the same; silent, still following my mom, still lonely."

"Ah, I see. Yoshi! Why don't we just continue this tomorrow? You could share more stories about Kalluto. I'd take a bath first. You go to sleep." Kurapika said as he grabbed a towel and entered the bathroom.

"I'd take a bath after you!" Killua called out as he crossed the room and lied down the bed. 

"He changed a lot."

After Killua took a bath, he said, "I'll sleep now. Oyasumi."

"I'll be the one to turn off the lights. Oyasumi," Kurapika said, then went back to reading.

Killua then settled on the left side of the bed. He drifted off to sleep instantly, though the lights were still turned on.

30 minutes passed and Kurapika decided to sleep. He turned off the lights and settled beside Killua, who was starting to roll on the bed on which Kurapika assumed that he (Killua) is already having a dream.

"...Dreaming..."

He was right. Killua was dreaming about his favorite--chocolate balls. He was in the middle of a space full of chocolate balls everywhere. He was eating, eating, and eating. After that, there were assorted sweets that took place of the chocolate balls. After sometime, all of it vanished but he wanted more.

As if his wish was heard, something big and covered with cloth is coming his way. He took the cloth off, and a giant lollipop loomed into view.

If in his dream, there is a giant lollipop, in reality, all that was there was Kurapika. When he removed the cloth of the lollipop, he pushed up Kurapika's shirt, exposing his chest.

Killua started to lick his lollipop, tasting its sweetness...too much sweetness. And while he was licking the lollipop in his dream, he was unconsciously licking Kurapika's chest in reality; he continued to do so, despite the fact that he is unaware of what he is doing.

Kurapika suddenly felt cold, so he opened his eyes. He was half-awake at that time, so when he saw Killua on top of him, he thought that maybe, he was just imagining things; he went to sleep again.

After a while, Killua stopped licking the lollipop of his dreams and Kurapika's chest. Then, it vanished. He had too much, so he thought he might as well stop. But, a person appeared infront of him, who was tall; has quite long hair, and happened to have one more chocolate ball between its lips. He wasn't sure whether this was this was a man or a woman, but he assumed it was a woman.

He wanted to confirm it, but before he could do so, it spoke to him, "Killua, do you like the chocolate ball?" The voice sounded more in his head than in his ears. It was quite familiar, but he couldn't figure out where he had heard it. "Do you like the chocolate ball?" it repeated. 

Now, Killua's attention was focused on the chocolate ball between the person's lips. Though he tried to stop himself from eating more, he ran towards the person. He was able to get the chocolate ball, but he also kissed "her". Whoever that was, it had the softest lips ever. And he continued to kiss; he didn't care who that person was, all he wanted was never to stop and forever feel its soft lips.

However, little did he know that he was kissing Kurapika, who, in return, kissed back.

Kurapika was also dreaming. In his case, he was dreaming of Kalluto.

It didn't stop even after a few more moments. They continued to kiss, feeling each other's soft lips; each other's love.

The continuous kiss just ended when Killua broke off and lifted himself up. He opened his eyes ant stared at the person beneath him-- Kurapika, who was also awake.

They looked at each other, and asked themselves, 'Is this a dream?' Then, Kurapika broke the silence by saying, "Gomen nasai. I was... dreaming..." He looked away. (He hadn't noticed his shirt was pulled up, for Killua's body was warm.)

Killua shook his head and said, "I should be the one who should be sorry. I got 'carried away' in my dream." A moment of silence, then, "But you know," he paused for a while as he continued to look at Kurapika, who looked back at him, "...you... have... the..." in every word that he says, he was leaning down towards Kurapika, "...softest.... lips....." at his last word, their lips were parted by a short distance.

They stared at each other for a while, and just a split second after, their lips touched; their bodies had contact.

_ "You're warm, Kurapika..."_ Killua thought.

_ "I taste sweetness..."_

They broke off as soon as they heard noises in the kitchen. They both sat up, their backs on each other.

"Killua," Kurapika said, at the same time Killua said, "Kurapika,"

Silence.

"...Nothing." They both said at the same time again.

Speechless. They didn't know what to say to each other.

* * *

In the dining table, where four friends sat together, Killua and Kurapika kept glancing at each other which made the other two uncomfortable.

"What's the matter with you two? Hey! Aren't you guys eating?" Leorio called after Killua and Kurapika's retreating backs.

"We'll just go to the town. And yeah, nothing's wrong with us," Killua said.

"It's just because of chocolate balls..." Kurapika said as he looked at Killua; they then set off.

"Chocolate balls?" Leorio asked Gon, who shrugged.

The two of them were left with questions unanswered.

~Owari~

** a/n: ** Whew! Kinda weird, ne? How they managed to do it, I don't know.

** Kurapika: ** Hey! You were the one writing the fic, how come you--

** Aruki: ** Sorry about that folks... Anyway, reviews!!!! No flames, please...


End file.
